Christmas Eve
by poegrrll
Summary: Addie spends time with her daddies on Christmas Eve. Complete cavity fluff


Fic: Christmas Eve

By: Poe

Disclaimer: The boys or any of the X-Men don't belong to me! They belong to Marvel & 20th Century Fox Films Addie however belongs to my best friend Dame & I. The Grinch That Stole Christmas doesn't belong to me either

Pairing: Logan/Remy/Addie

Summary: It's Addie's 5th Christmas Eve with her two daddies. Very sweet fluff!

Dedicated: To my darlin, my lover & my best friend Nikki and to our daughter Amber. This is a very special present from me to you guys! Love you two so much!

Any feedback positive or negative is welcomed here!

It had been a long day for Addie had been so excited about seeing Santa Claus at the mall today that when it was her turn she said nothing. Too afraid to say what was on her Christmas list & so she started to cry. Jubilee laughed and had to come get her off of his lap. Jubilee & her also decided on two gifts for her fathers. She was so excited about it that she couldn't wait to get home.

The whole mansion had been decorated for well over a month Logan had cut down the tree with help from Peter & dragged it into the house and most of the kids had helped out. When the tree was completely decorated Storm flew her up to put the angel on the tree since she was the youngest until Kitty & Peter's baby was born.

She had gone last minute Christmas shopping with Jubilee and a few others of the X-women in her best dress, which she tore off as soon as she got in Jube's car & ruffled up her pigtails into a mess of tangles. Jubilee kissed Addie on the forehead and smiled gently at her.

When they got to the mansion's gate Jean punched in the code and they drove in. It was after 5 pm and there was a big snowstorm knocking about the mansion. They went thru the side entrance and got out of their boots and coats. Addie pulled on Jubilee's pant leg kissed her hurriedly & went into the rec room to find Daddy & Papa.

There was several of her extended family there. Some of them had gone home for the holidays like Aunt Kitty but there were presents under the tree from her. The rest would come from Santa himself. She smiled her brightest as Uncle Hank came over & picked her up making her squeal with laughter as she asked with all the impatience of a five year old asked, "Have you seen Daddy and Papa?"

Hank shook his head no. She saw Uncle Bobby & Jean Luc sitting together on the loveseat just talking exchanging small gifts to each other. Addie finally figured out where Daddy & Papa were so she snuck up to their bedroom & knocked on the door. No answere so she walked in & looked around impatiently then walked out. She knew that they wouldn't leave..Mommy had said that the malls were closed so where could they be?

The kitchen was alive with laughter & the smells of delicious food. She walked down and saw many of the X-women making dinner & her papa was making his scrumptious gumbo. She squeaked with excitement as Remy turned around & smiled to her. He got to her level opening up his arms to receive his excited little girl.

Addie ran over to him & was captured by his hug. "PAPA!" Remy picked her up & gave her a soft kiss on the cheek "Igotyourchristmasgiftpapa!" Remy smiled "Whoa calm down petite!" He picked up his wooden cooking spoon & gave her a little bite of his gumbo. She smacked her lips appreciatively & gave him thumbs up then asked, "Where's Daddy?"

Gambit looked to Jubes then to Addie & softly said "I tink he may up in our bedroom." Addie shook her head no "He's not in dere? Hmmmm. Den I don't where he is Addie." He put her down as she ran out of the kitchen determined to find Daddy. Jubilee came over to Remy as he stood there laughing, "Where is Wolvie anyway Rem?" He brushed the tears off his face "You'll see cher..You'll see." He said with a mischievous smile on his face.

Addie pushed the door to the elevator & went down to the basement level. She knew she'd get in trouble if someone saw her near the Danger Room but if her Daddy was there then she was going to watch him work out. When the elevator got to the basement the doors opened & mindless of who she was running into slammed into Scott Summers. "Addie?" he questioned Addie looked down to the ground trying to think of something to say to get her out of trouble "Um..Hi! Merry Christmas!"

Scott folded his arms on his chest determined not to have this little girl wrap him around her little finger. She smiled up at him & said, "Is my Daddy in da Danger Room Mr. Summers?" He was already pushing her into the elevator "No and neither should you." The door closed behind them as Addie sighed, "I just gotta find my Daddy." Scott smiled at the child "He's around Addie I'm sure of it."

The elevator reached the first floor as both him and Addie stepped out. Addie looked around the huge foyer. Her eyes gave her away as Summers returned her to the kitchen. Both Jubilee & Gambit saw that she was on the breaking point of crying huge sobs were blubbering up to the top. Both of them were going over to her concerned until she heard the sound of his Harley driving up the drive.

"Daddy!" she cried running to the foyer & stayed in the shadows waiting patiently for him. The door swung open as the snow came trailing in behind him. His arm had one present in it. He pretended not to notice her at first as he was knocking snow off his boot as Addie came tiptoeing over determined not to be heard. His nostrils flared as her scent wafted into his nose. A feral grin spread over his face.

She ran over to him full blast as he captured her in his bear hug placing the present gently down beside him before he gave Addie his full attention. "Hey Butterbean!" Addie gave him kisses all over the gruff weather beaten face "Daddy! I was so worried about you!! I thought that you were leaving me & Papa." Logan put a thick finger up to his little darlins mouth & said seriously "Never..Who told ya that pum'kin?" Addie looked down & said almost in a whisper "Wachel." Logan shook his head & picked her up again "Nah not on Christmas.not on any day. Come on let's go get something to eat what cha say?"

She shook her head eagerly as he picked up the gift again & took the chubby little hand into his. They walked into the kitchen with her chattering on like a little bird & Logan just listening to her not saying a word. Gambit saw his lover first as he went over kissed then hugged him then picked up Addie. "Been wondering where you be cher?" Logan smiled at him "Oh ya know me Remy. Last minute Christmas shopping. But it's good to be home. That storms really kickin up."

Remy went over to his Gumbo and tasted it one last time before walking back to his family . Professor Xavier came out of his office with a ridiculous Santa Claus hat on him and informed all the X-Men that dinner was ready. When at last they were all settled down & all the kids had their food first then the adults finally had Christmas Eve dinner. Plenty of talking, laughing, loving all in all a great time for all.

After dinner the kids all ran into the rec room to see their favorite Jim Carry flick "The Grinch That Stole Christmas" while Addie sat on the living room beside Einstein afraid covered her eyes every time the Grinch was on which was a lot for her. Most of the kids laughed but she didn't. After the movie was the best time of all for most of the adult X-Men.

They turned on the Christmas tree lights dimmed down the lights in the mansion, built the fire up in the main fireplace and just enjoyed the quiet. Something that was very rare for them. The established couples were mostly with their kids. As for most of the kids they truly loved being with their parents. Addie was nodding off to sleep between her three loving parents. Soon Santa would be here but for now this was the best gift.

After a few hours most of the kids were sleeping & a lot of the adults too were falling as well. Addie was picked up by Logan her little body twitched. Both men said good night to everyone & walked up the main stairs gentle enough not to wake her. They got to her bedroom, which was situated right between Jubilee's & theirs. Remy kissed her forehead sweetly as Logan lowered her onto the bed. "Merry Christmas Petite."

Remy gently held Logan's hand & kissed him lightly "Merry Christmas Mon Amour." Logan & Remy left the room with him looking back to her half splayed body and said softly. "Merry Christmas pum'kin. Love ya!" The he turned back to his partner & kissed him again "Merry Christmas darlin. I love ya." They closed the door & went to their bedroom smiling softly.

The End


End file.
